


Take your dirty hand out of it

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, but also porny ovo, but there is an ass, no penises no explicit, not sure if mature or explicit, sketchy sketchy, take your dirty hand off or shove your dirty hand in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really wanted to draw some V/V nsfw<br/>I'm not going to make it in colour. It's hotter that way</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/78280983226/i-just-wanted-to-draw-some-vimes-vetinari-nsfw">Reblog on Tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Take your dirty hand out of it

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to draw some V/V nsfw  
> I'm not going to make it in colour. It's hotter that way
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr!](http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/78280983226/i-just-wanted-to-draw-some-vimes-vetinari-nsfw)

                                   


End file.
